cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
The Drama Conspiracy
I am on the boat right now and I heard of the radio that the Poodle Revolution has started and ended. BlueNet used its weird powerful computer thing to hack into El-Ca and take 25,000 KB worth of user information. They gave it to PoodleCorp, the infamous hacking group. PoodleCorp hacked into the El-Ca servers and destroyed 15% of accounts on their website, disabled the buying of a bunch of different products and reset a bunch of computers owned by El-Ca. BlueNet used the device again to disabled 50% of the remaining accounts, then they hacked the El-Ca Twitter account and said "We are disabling certain accounts becuz they bad." A bunch of El-Ca people made a petition to get rid of El-Ca's CEO Bob Elca. 59% said yes and he was forced to resign the following day. His account was disabled later. After that, more products were available to buy. Then a new guy named Nett Ar became CEO and messed up the company and it joined the BlueNet alliance. BlueNet said they were responsible for all this. I then heard that FousyTube and Jesse (from Prank vs Prank) declared war on BlueNet and that Dillon the Hacker is now a real hacker and started a hacking group called OpDTH 1 (about 60 members). They hacked the PewDiePie Army Command. This whole thing is escalating pretty quickly. Dillon is being funded by BlueNet. BlueNet started creating more hacking groups, OpDTH 2 (about 150 members) and OpBTH 1 (about 90 members). BlueNet's army has grown to 500,000 soldiers 25,000 BlueNet and 5,000 Bro Army soldiers clashed yesterday over some borders. Much more areas of Tenretni were colonized. BlueNet started to create some colonies on the new land, so did the TAF and Bro Army. BlueNet announced it had created drones used for fighting. Also Lizard Squad announces they hacked the TAF Command Center and shut it down for a bit. A group split from Lizard Squad called LSA-1S (with 90 members) that focuses on hacking government stuff. Both Lizard Squad and LSA-1S are funded by BlueNet. On the boat the captain said he say some BlueNet aircraft in the skies earlier that day and there are some right now. They are firing at the boat and WHY AM I WASTING TIME WRITING THIS WHEN I CAN SAY IT AND IT CAN WRITE IT OH MY GOOOOOOD!! I got into a turret and started firing at the helicopters, they were firing at the ship and we're putting a lot of holes in it, luckily they were not low enough for water to get in. The strange thing is that when the helicopters fell, the pilots were robots. When I went into the command center, I realized it was down, all it said was "H4CK3D 8Y L1Z4R6 2QU46." Oh great. We all managed to get back in and we found out a ton of hackers managed to hack a bunch of command centers. We decided to investigate the mysterious thing, all the targets happened to be critical of DramaAlert, even though Keemstar said he didn't want to get involved in the Tenretni Civil War. Some of the things that were hacked were *Bro Army Command Center *Markiplier Command Center *TAF Command Center *Scarce News Network Me and my friend Bob went to Tenretni City, the capital of Tenretni, to start our investigation. We found a weird-looking warehouse with a bunch of crates in them full of money, apparently. We had our laser pistols with us. We look around the warehouse, we found a desk with a folder in it. There was a bunch of documents in it saying a plan: *Step 1: Wait for a war to happen *Step 2: Secretly fund hacker group *Step 3: Get them to hack bank *Step 4: Take the money *Step 5: G37 M0N3Y2 Z0MG *Step 6: Use money to overthrow the British Interplanetary Territory of Tenretni *Step 7: Take over Tenretni We heard a voice say "You shouldn't of had done that, all your base is belong to us. Whoops, I meant your base now belongs to us." A bunch of guys started chasing us with laser guns. The voice sounded familiar, it sounded like KEEMSTAR!!! I knew it all along, all of that drama was made to take over a planet. Keemstar flew over to us on a Hoverboard and said. "I have been planning for collaboration with Reward for a long time to help me take control of this planet!" said Keemstar. "Drama Causers, mobilize!" A bunch of soldiers started getting into aircraft and flying out of the warehouse. We took the documents and ran away. To be continued...